The Snow White Is?
by hngmlfy
Summary: "Please, I wish you would wake me up with your Kiss. Is the voice of my heart reaching you at all? If you can just climb up the stairs and open the door, you'll be able to find me there. Jaehyun" -Taeyong (Jung) Lee. ITS JAEYONG!


_"Mirror, Mirror, Mr. Mirror_

 _Please stop saying that I'm the fairest of all as the others thorny stares are closing in on me._

 _He prepared for me a wonderful dinner with acting nice and gentle._

 _As soon as I took my bite, he smirked."_

Rumah sakit pada malam hari terlihat sepi dan sesungguhnya -agak menyeramkan, namun jika di teliti lebih jauh, di sebuah ruangan kelas mewah dimana berbaring seorang pemuda –oke, jangan fokus kesana, fokus pada orang disampingnya yang tengah duduk di sebuah kursi kayu dan memegang sebuah buku bersampul coklat susu, yap meyakinkan bahwa ada seseorang hidup dan beraktivitas disana. Matanya terlihat serius meneliti satu persatu tulisan yang tertulis di buku tersebut dan sesekali mengernyit bingung tanda ia tak mengerti maksud dari beberapa kata tersebut. Ah, jika dilihat dari jas sekolahnya yang tersampir di kepala kursi maka akan nampak nama lelaki ini dari nametagnya

-Jung Jaehyun.

Setelah beberapa menit membaca buku tersebut, akhirnya ia menutupnya dan mulai meregangkan tubuh sebelum menyadari eksistensi seseorang yang berbaring nyaman di depannya, oh, tidak begitu nyaman karena ada selang oksigen, infus dan alat bantu medis lain di tubuh pemuda tersebut.

Meskipun begitu, sama sekali tak menyurutkan pemuda bernama Jaehyun ini untuk tersenyum dan bangkit mencium kening lelaki yang sedang tidur nyenyak ini dengan sayang, tanpa menyadari bahwa buku bersampul coklat tadi terjatuh dan menunjukkan sebuah tulisan rapih dan sedikit acak di bagian marganya, nampak sekali seseorang ragu untuk menuliskannya, namun mampu membuat pemuda bermarga asli Jung ini terkekeh senang saat membaca tulisan nama orang yang sedang terlelap -kesayangannya.

Jung (Lee) Taeyong.

"sayang, bangunlah-"

 _"As my consciouness fades, I start having a dream about a fairy tale I read in the past"_

 _"My time has frozen."_

Namanya Taeyong dan bermarga Lee. Lelaki tampan dan sekaligus manis di waktu yang bersamaan ini adalah mahasiswa semester 1 jurusan sastra jerman, bersifat easy going, ramah, lucu dan pintar. Namun sayangnya, ia seorang yang suka berkhayal tanpa pernah ia minta sedikitpun dan tanpa ia inginkan. Itulah yang membuat semua orang di kampusnya, menjauhinya.

Awalnya Taeyong sama sekali tidak memusingkannya hingga seorang pemuda tampan dua tahun di bawahnya datang pada kehidupannya, menjungkir-balikkan dunia Taeyong lebih dari 360 derajat.

"Halo?" awal perkenalan mereka dimulai dari hal klise, suara ramah menyapa indra pendengaran itu membuat Taeyong mengalihkan mata sepenuhnya untuk pemuda yang memanggil dirinya. Belum pernah ada yang seramah ini untuknya,

"H-hm, ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ah, hyung? Sunbaenim? Sebenarnya.. hehe.. aduh bagaimana menjelaskannya..." Taeyong hanya mampu mengernyit bingung melihat tingkah pemuda yang awalnya datang dengan gagahnya namun saat dia menjawab malah gugup begini.

"Ada apa, Jaehyun-ah? Apa kau tersesat?" tanya Taeyong seramah mungkin setelah melihat nama di jas milik pemuda yang ia akui tampan ini.

"T-tidak! Maksudku.. ah, akukemariinginberkenalandengansunbaenim!" oke, itu terlalu cepat. Namun, keberanian Jaehyun hanya sampai disana saat ini dan dengan sisa keberanian konyolnya menyodorkan handphone miliknya ke arah Taeyong. Silahkan hujat dia dan katakan bahwa ia kekanakan, tapi ia memang masih kecil kok! Kelas 2 SMA. Kecil kan? Abaikan fakta tentang badannya yang bongsor itu. Yang diperlakukan begitu hanya bisa melongo dan kemudian tertawa agak sengau.

"Jaehyun-ah.. pikirkanlah lagi jika ingin berkenalan denganku" sambut Taeyong sedikit meringis membuat Jaehyun terdiam tak mengerti.

"Tapi sunbaenim, aku benar benar ingin berkenalan dengan sunbaenim. Dan aku sudah memikirkannya dengan amat sangat baik" sahut Jaehyun, banyak mahasiswa/i yang menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan yang aneh. Taeyong tahu para manusia yang melihat interaksinya dengan pemuda bernama Jaehyun ini mulai membicarakan Jaehyun, telinganya amat sangat peka. Taeyong menatap Jaehyun kembali, memikirkan segala konsekuensi yang ada.

"Namaku... Lee Taeyong."

Ah, Taeyong serasa mimisan melihat senyum pemuda bernama Jung Jaehyun. Pada saat itu pula, entah mengapa Taeyong teringat cerita fairy yang pernah ia baca dulu, mengingatkannya pada dunia khayalan sempurnanya, dan waktu serasa berhenti disekitar Taeyong.

Saat pertama kali Jaehyun menjabat tangannya, Taeyong bersemu tipis. Oh, bahkan mereka baru berjabat tangan! Tapi, bolehkah, ia berharap?

 **TBC**

 **A/N :** hai, im back with new story and its Jaeyong! Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Lagu The Snow White Princess Is - Vocaloid (tapi ku dengernya yg Meiko) hahahahahaha

mind to review?


End file.
